


Work for Me

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Getting Together, Lesbian Hermione Granger, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Lesbian Sex, Light Bondage, Living Together, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), POV Pansy Parkinson, Sexual Tension, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy loves showing Hermione how hard she can work.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 26
Kudos: 223
Collections: Femmefest 2020





	Work for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femmefest 2020! Thanks for reading :)

The first time Pansy worked for Hermione, she was sweeping the floor of her Ministry office, and Hermione looked mortified. She tried to melt into her corners, escape into the shadows. Pansy didn’t give a shit. She had a job to do and was just glad she had money to eat.

“Parkinson,” Hermione said, finally getting over her embarrassment. “It’s good to see you.”

Pansy snorted as she dropped down to her knees to get the dust under Hermione’s desk. She could have easily used magic, but she wanted the Ministry to see her work hard for her pay. She also wanted to give Hermione a nice view of her arse. It was a very good arse. 

“You don’t need to lie to me, Granger,” Pansy said when she reappeared from the floor. 

Hermione stumbled over her words. “I’m not - I’m just surprised - I thought -”

“What did you think?”

“I thought you were rich.”

This made Pansy throw her head back and laugh. “My family _was_ rich, then the reparations happened. Now I’m virtually homeless.”

Hermione opened and closed her mouth. A determined look came over her face. “You can live with me. I’ve got enough space.”

“What about your fiance?”

“I don’t have a fiance.”

Pansy tried to remember if she had heard any recent gossip about Hermione and Ronald Weasley. “I thought you were still together with that Weasley boy.”

“No.” Hermione shook her head.

“All right,” Pansy said. “I’m not about to turn down a roof over my head.”

Hermione broke out in a brilliant smile. Pansy stared. Hermione had never looked at her like that.

*

The second time Pansy worked for Hermione, they were in her kitchen and Pansy was finishing up a long day of chores.

Hermione’s eyes were wide. “You didn’t need to clean!”

Pansy shrugged and plunged her hands back in soapy dish water. “I wanted to show you I’m worth my keep.” Pansy winked at her.

Hermione blushed. She looked away shyly, then sneaked another glance at Pansy. “You are very different, you know.” 

“You are very much the same. “ Pansy gave her an easy smile.

Hermione gulped. “I’m not the same … I’m actually quite different, really.”

“How so?”

Shaking her head, Hermione went to her wine shelf. “Would you like to relax a bit with me?” She held up a bottle of wine.

Pansy let herself leer a little. “Always.”

Hermione looked like she was about to faint.

*

The third time Pansy worked for Hermione, she was in Hermione’s sad little garden, pulling out the weeds that tormented her flowerbeds. She worked hard, sweat rolling down her face. The London sky was bright and hot, but she welcomed it. She was so sick of the rain.

“I thought you might be thirsty.” Hermione appeared beside her with a glass of water.

Pansy took the glass gratefully and drank like she had never tasted water. Hermione watched her. It seemed Hermione was always watching her.

Pansy sent the glass back to the kitchen. She patted the dirt beside her. “Sit down. Keep me company.”

“Okay,” Hermione said awkwardly. She sat down, worrying her hands in her lap.

“You don’t need to be nervous.”

“I’m not nervous,” Hermione said, but her face was turned away.

Pansy was tired of the game they were playing. She touched Hermione’s cheek with her dirty hand. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

Hermione sucked in a breath. “Only if you want to … I would never want you to think you _had_ to kiss me.”

“I’ve been dying to kiss you,” Pansy murmured. She leaned in and brushed her lips against Hermione’s, her hand smearing dirt on Hermione’s cheek.

The kiss deepened and Hermione ended up on her back, clumps of soil clinging to her curls. Pansy ravished her mouth, licking and biting her lips. Hermione moaned.

*

The fourth time Pansy worked for Hermione, they were in bed and Hermione’s hands were tied to the bedpost. Pansy fucked her deeply with her magicked cock, teeth gritted.

“ _Please_ ,” Hermione stuttered, her eyes glassy. 

Pansy pinched her clit, loving how swollen it was. “Tell me how much you want it.”

“Oh, fuck.” Hermione met her thrust, trembling. Her hair was wild, her face terribly flushed.

Pansy dragged her nails down Hermione’s stomach. “Tell me.”

Hermione pulled at her constraints. “I want you. I’ve been dying for you to touch me.”

Pansy ground into her, her hands claw-like as she possessed her hips. “Do you think I’m sexy?”

“I think you’re beautiful,” she whispered.

Heart fluttering, Pansy leaned down and took one of her nipples into her mouth. Hermione arched needily. Pansy fucked her hard, their flesh smacking. Hermione was clenching desperately around the cock, and it took real effort to not let it be pushed out. 

Pansy licked her cheek, claiming her. “I want you to be mine.”

Hermione moaned like she was dying. “Yes, love. _Yes_.”

Their lips met, and Pansy sucked her tongue into her mouth. She wanted to say so much to Hermione, but she didn’t trust herself not to cry. She pulled out and took off the cock.

Pansy licked Hermione’s used cunt. She was so hot, so open, and her arousal was smeared on her thighs. Pansy thrust her tongue inside her, fucking her as her thumb massaged her straining clit. Hermione cried out and came around her tongue.

*

**One Year Later**

“You look good in your uniform,” Hermione said in the Ministry canteen.

Pansy did a little twirl for her. Her robes were a gorgeous shade of red and the DMLE on her chest glinted like gold. “I honestly can’t believe Robards hired me.”

“You were top of your class in training. Of course he hired you.”

Pansy stole a tomato from her salad. “Yes, but only because you refused to shag me when I didn’t study.”

Hermione raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips a little. It was an expression she had learned from Pansy. “Being an Auror was your dream. I wasn’t about to let you slack off.”

Pansy sneaked a glance around the canteen, then went in for a lingering kiss. “Thank you for everything,” she said quietly.

“You deserve all your success. You worked for it.”


End file.
